1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to remote communications, and, more particularly, to simulating remote communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of mobile wireless devices has become prevalent in today's society and ranges from personal use by individuals to use for business purposes by professionals providing specialized advice. Some individuals find comfort in having a mobile wireless device for use in times of emergency. Other individuals find comfort and a feeling of increased safety in having such a device when traveling alone. Still other individuals want to be perceived in social settings as having some specialized skill. All of these individuals at certain times may desire to be perceived by persons in their immediate vicinity to be engaged in a conversation that is not, in fact, taking place. While any of these individuals may hold the mobile wireless device in a manner that mimics the use of such a device during a conversation and attempt to fake a conversation, such individuals often lack the necessary skill and ability to produce believable simulated communication.